Kendra Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Joseph Duggar (September 8, 2017 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Garrett Duggar (son) Addison Duggar (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Paul Caldwell (father) Christina Caldwell (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Micah, Nathan, Timothy, Jesiah & Isaiah (brothers) Lauren & Olivia (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 15 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Kendra Renee Duggar (née Caldwell) (born August 11, 1998) is the first child and first daughter of Paul Caldwell and Christina Caldwell. She is the sister of Lauren Caldwell, Micah Caldwell, Nathan Caldwell, Timothy Caldwell, Olivia Caldwell, Jesiah Caldwell and Isaiah Caldwell. She is the wife of Joseph Duggar and mother of their children, Garrett and Addison. Early life Kendra Renée Caldwell was born on August 11, 1998, to Paul Caldwell and Christina Caldwell. As a young child, Kendra lived in Woodbridge, Virginia, where her father was a pastor at Heritage Baptist Church. In 2008, her father was sent by Baptist International Missions, Inc. to plant a church in Fayetteville, Arkansas. Personal life Courtship She met her future husband Joseph Duggar while attending Lighthouse Baptist Church, where her father is the pastor. On March 7, 2017, Joseph Duggar asked Kendra to court him in the lot where his childhood home once was. He presented her with a promise ring, which the other Duggars have never done. They announced their courtship with a TLCGo video released online. Engagement Joseph proposed on May 26, 2017 at his sister Joy-Anna's wedding reception. Joy pretended to toss the bouquet into the crowd of eligible women, but turned and handed it to Kendra instead. Joseph then came up to her and proposed. This proposal is featured in the Counting On episode "Joy's Wedding". Marriage Kendra married Joseph Duggar on September 8, 2017, at First Baptist Church in Siloam Springs, Arkansas. Her sister Lauren was her maid of honor, and she had ten bridesmaids including her mother Christina Caldwell and future sisters-in-law Jana, Johannah, Jennifer, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, and Joy-Anna. Her sister Olivia Caldwell was her flower girl, and her brothers Nathan and Timothy were the ring bearers. For their honeymoon, the couple visited Athens, Greece. Motherhood On December 18, 2017, Kendra and Joseph announced that they are expecting their first child. On June 8, 2018, Kendra gave birth to her first child, a son named Garrett David. He weighed 7 lbs, 8 oz, and was 20 ½ inches long. On April 11, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their second child. On June 25, 2019, they revealed that they are having a girl. Their daughter, Addison Renee was born on November 2, 2019 at 5:33 am. weighing 7lbs 12.5 oz and measuring 20.5 inches. Gallery Kendra-Child.jpg|Kendra as a child. JosephKendra-Courting.png|Courtship announcement JosephKendra-Engaged.jpg|Engagement announcement JosephKendra-Married.jpg|The Duggar Family JosephKendra-Wedding1.png|Kendra's dress and bouquet. JosephKendra-Wedding2.png|Wedding flowers. JosephKendra-Wedding3.png|Bridesmaids dresses. JosephKendra-Wedding4.png|The rings. JosephKendra-Wedding5.png|Kendra's mom helps her get ready. JosephKendra-Wedding6.png|Kendra's hair and make-up. JosephKendra-Wedding7.png|Kendra's wedding jewelry. JosephKendra-Wedding8.png|Just before the first look. JosephKendra-Wedding9.png|The first look. JosephKendra-Wedding10.png|Kendra. JosephKendra-Wedding11.png|Kendra - The Bride. JosephKendra-Wedding12.png|Joe - The Groom. JosephKendra-Wedding13.png|Kendra and Joe with their parents. JosephKendra-Wedding14.png|Joe with his best man, Josiah. JosephKendra-Wedding15.png|Kendra with her sister, and maid of honor, Lauren. JosephKendra-Wedding16.png|Kendra and her parents. JosephKendra-Wedding17.png|Kendra gets a kiss from her parents. JosephKendra-Wedding18.png|Joe and his parents. JosephKendra-Wedding19.png|Kendra and bridesmaid Jinger. JosephKendra-Wedding20.png|The wedding party takes a silly photo. JosephKendra-Wedding21.png|Kendra walks down the aisle with her father. JosephKendra-Wedding22.png|Time to get married. JosephKendra-Wedding23.png|Kendra's father officiates the wedding. JosephKendra-Wedding24.png|Lighting the unity candle. JosephKendra-Wedding25.png|A surprise from Josiah. JosephKendra-Wedding26.png|The first kiss. JosephKendra-Wedding27.png JosephKendra-Wedding28.png JosephKendra-Wedding29.png JosephKendra-Wedding30.png|Just married. JosephKendra-Wedding31.png JosephKendra-Wedding32.png JosephKendra-Wedding33.png JosephKendra-Wedding34.png JosephKendra-Wedding35.png JosephKendra-Wedding36.png JosephKendra-Wedding37.png JosephKendra-Wedding38.png JosephKendra-Wedding39.png JosephKendra-Wedding40.png JosephKendra-Wedding41.png|Entering the reception. JosephKendra-Wedding42.png|The wedding cake. JosephKendra-Wedding43.png|Cutting the cake. JosephKendra-Wedding44.png|Tasting the cake. JosephKendra-Wedding45.png|Leaving in style. JosephKendra-Wedding46.png|Kendra and Joe leave the reception. JosephKendra-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JosephKendra-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. JosephKendra-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. JosephKendra-Garrett.jpeg|Welcome baby Garrett. JosephKendra-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. JosephKendra-GenderReveal2.jpg|Gender reveal #2. Kendra-April19.jpg|Kendra in April 2019. Kendra-August19.jpg|Kendra in August 2019. AddisonDuggar.jpg|Welcome baby Addison. Kendra-December19.jpg|Kendra in December 2019. Category:In-Laws Category:Duggars Category:Parents Category:Married